Vilmi Wirdian
by vessli
Summary: Vilmi Wirdian börjar på hogwarts under 6 året, kan man vara bästa vän med någon från Slytherin, samtidigt som man går i Gryffindor? R


A/N jag äger ingen karaktär förutom Vilmi. Det är JK. Rowling.

Jag skrev den här för att jag hade en uppgift i om att skriva om skolungdomars känslor och hur man kände inför alt som hände, men sedan fastande jag för den och valde all lägga upp den här.

Den här handlar om Vilmi Wirdian och hennes vardag på Hogwarts.

Vilmi Wirdians liv på Hogwarts

BY: Vessli

Jag är en tjej på 16 år som inte är som alla andra, jag är nämligen häxa och har bott i trollkarlsvärlden hela mitt liv, det är det ända jag känner till. Jag och min familj har bott i London sedan jag var 1 år.

Som alla andra trollkarlar och häxor så måste jag gå i skolan och det har jag gjort på en skola i Frankrike som heter Beauxbatons. Men i år ska jag börja på en skola här i Storbritannien i stället, de ämnen jag vill studera finns inte på min gamla skola så därför ska jag börja på Hogwarts skola.

Mitt namn har jag glömt att berätta, jag heter Vilmi Wirdian, och jag är en så kallat renblodig häxa. Sedan långt tillbaka i historien är vi renblodig. Det betyder att vi är bara häxor och trollkarlar i familjen det är meningen att jag ska gifta mig meden renblodig trollkarl och få renblodiga barn, men jag vill inte det jag vill kunna gifta mig med vem jag vill, vare sig han är renblodig eller inte.

Jag gillar att gå i skolan, jag gillar att lära mig saker och att veta saker om omvärlden. jag är inte vad man kallar en plugghäst, utan jag vet hur man har kul med. Jag kan nu mer än två språk, franska, engelska och latin. jag gillar drakar i alla dess slag, jag har varit och kollar på ett par drakar med mamma och pappa. Dom är sagolika och jätte häftiga.

Jag har en liten drake in tatuerad på handleden, eller den har alltid funnits där, draken är vårt släkt vapen, jag tror att jag fick den när jag föddes. Vad kan jag berätta mer då, jag ska som sagt byta skola, jag vill nämligen studera till auror.

Och tyvärr går det inte på min gamla skola. Auror är någon som kämpar emot de mörka trollkarlarna. Mina föräldrar gick naturligtvis i taket när jag berättade det för dem, de vägrade låta mig byta skola för att studera till något sådant.

Men jag är envis som få och ställde till med ett litet helvete för dem, jag slutade vara trevlig mot deras gäster, jag slutade plugga och gjorde visserligen lite dåliga grejer med, men de gav sig tillslut, dem ville ju inte göra sitt enda barn ledsen deras enda arvinge. Och nu är jag äntligen på väg mot min nya skola.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Jag visste att skolan var stor och att det gick många elever där. Men när jag kom till perrong 9 ¾ så förstod jag hur stor skolan var, det var fullt av elever över allt och föräldrar.

Min familj och jag hade träffat på en familj som vi hade umgåtts med ofta innan vi gick in på perrongen, Malfoy hette dem de var som oss en renrasig trollkarls familj. de hade också en son som skulle gå 6 året, samma som mig. Draco hette han, de var ett tag sen våra familjer såg och han hade vuxit till sig och blivit riktigt snygg. Jag visste att min familj gärna såg oss tillsammans en vacker dag.

Jaja tillbaka till perrongen nu, vi träffade på deras familj och så pinsamma som mina föräldrar är så bad de Draco ta hand om mig nu när jag skulle vara så långt hemifrån.

Han lovade dem att han skulle ta hand om mig och vi steg ombord på tåget som var i en mörkröd färg.

Vi hittade en kupé och slog oss ned. Han sade något om att han var prefekt och skulle gå och sköta sina uppgifter så han lämnade mig själv där i kupén.

Jag tyckte att det var skönt att få vara själv en stund och njöt av tystnaden, jag satt och såg ut på landskapet som susade förbi fönstret och märkte inte att det kom in någon i kupén.

**hallå, går det bra om jag sätter mig här. Frågade en mörk röst som inte lät som Dracos röst.**

Jag hoppade till och blev rädd. Jag kände hur pulsen steg och hur inne i min egen värld jag måste ha varit. Jag hade suttit och funderat över hur skolan skulle vara och hur det fungerade på den nya skolan.

**Oj, förlåt jag menade inte att skrämma dig. Sade killen som stod framför mig. Han var ganska lång och smal, han hade korp svart hår och ett ärr i pannan. Jag insåg att det var Harry Potter, pojken som överlevde. **

**Det är lugnt, jag satt visst i min egna lilla värld. **

**Går det bra om jag sitter här, och om några av mina vänner kommer och sätter sig sedan? Frågade han **

**Jo, jovisst det går bara bra det.**

Han satte sig mitt emot mig och såg fundersam ut.

**vilket elev hem tillhör du, jag tror inte att jag har sett dig förr? Frågade han **

**Öhmn jo jag går inte på skolan ännu, jag ska börja i år. Jag gick på Beauxbatons innan. **

**Jasså okej, men vilken års kurs ska du börja i? **

**Jag börjar sjätte året.**

Samtalet fortsatte och jag kände att jag kanske hade skaffat mig en ny vän.

Efter en stunds pratande så kom hans vänner in. Hermione Granger och Ronald Weasly, den sist nämnda vill kallas Ron. De var ett trevligt gäng, jag skulle komma bra överens med dem.

Allt kändes bra ända till Draco öppnade dörren och såg väldigt sur ut. Han stirrade elakt på de andra som satt i kupén.

**Jaha vad gör ni här då? frågade han surt.**

**Samma som dig antagligen, fräste Hermione tillbaka.**

**Hur kunde du släppa in Gryffindor slödder i vår kupé? **

**Öhmn är det nå fel på dem eller? Och vadå Gryffindor? Frågade jag väldigt undrande.**

**Öhh jag det är bara slödder och misslyckade freaks som går i det elevhemmet, inte som vi renblodiga trollkarlar. **

**Okej, om du säger det så. Svarade jag spydigt och vände mig om och surade vid fönstret.**

Den här skolan skulle kanske inte bli bättre än min förra ändå, där brydde man sig bara om utseendet och vem som hade den snyggaste pojkvännen.

Jag ville bara ha normala vänner som inte brydde sig från vilken familj man kom ifrån eller hur man såg, hur mycket pengar man hade.

Det kanske skulle bli bättre, det visste man ju aldrig. Men jag hoppades att jag skulle slippa gå med Draco och dem som var lik honom.

Tågresan tog lång tid och var väldigt tråkig, jag satt mest lutad emot fönstret och kollade på landskapet. Helt plötsligt var det någon som knuffade till mig och sade åt mig att det var dags att byta om till skolklädnaderna nu.

Vi tjejer fick gå ut och vänta utanför medans pojkarna bytte om, ute i korridoren fick jag stå själv, Ginny en tjej som var Rons lillasyster som hade kommit och satt sig senare med dem och Hermione stod och pratade med varandra och jag vågade inte störa efter Dracos utspel.

När de blev vår tur så gick jag sist in i kupén, då kände jag att någon tog tag i min handled och vred runt mig, jag gnällde och sa aj, men medans jag höll på att säga aj så var det någon som pressade sina läppar mot mina och kysste mig inför alla som ville se.

Jag slet mig ifrån honom och gick in i kupén för att byta om. De andra tjejerna tittade på mig och jag skruvade mig undan deras blickar.

**jasså? Du och Malfoy, de kunde jag inte tro om dig, du som ville bli auror. Sa Hermione till mig och gav mig en menande blick.**

**Nej, jag gillar inte Draco och jag ska bli auror. Jag vet inget om den här skolan, inte hur nått fungerar. Jag ville bara slippa ifrån allt sådant, jag vill inte behöva välja mellan vem jag ska umgås med, eller vem jag ska ogilla och gilla. Vem som är bäst och sämst p.g.a. att man har olika blodstatus eller hur mycket pengar man har. Om det ska vara så här så vill jag inte gå i skolan nå mer, jag vill för en gångs skull bara kunna umgås med vara mig själv. Sedan vände jag på klacken och gick ut ur kupén.**

Jaha den här skolan skulle vara lika dan som min gamla skola, jag ville inte ha det så nå mer.

Jag stod i ett hörn och funderade över hur jag skulle göra. Plötsligt stannade tåget och det var dags att gå av. Jag kom på att mitt bagage var kvar i kupén som jag suttit i, men ingen av de andra hade med sig sitt bagage heller så jag följde efter resten av eleverna.

När jag väl kom av så möttes jag av en ganska full tågstation, det var väldigt mycket träd runt omkring. Det fanns en smal väl som ledde in i mörkret.

Tydligen så skulle man åka i vagnar upp till slottet, men jag såg inget som skulle dra vagnarna. De kanske väntade på hästar, men folk satte sig ändå i vagnarna och de första vagnarna började röra på sig, utan något som drog dem, det måste vara ganska avancerad magi tänkte jag medans jag tog plats i en av vagnarna.

Det satt redan tre andra i vagnen redan, en blond tjej som hette Adriana hon gick också i sjätte årskursen och hennes två vänner, Alex och Stacey, de gick alla tre i Ravenclaw.

Jag frågade dem en hel del om hur skolan var och hur allt fungerade, jag var aningen nervös inför sorteringen, jag skulle bli insorterad i ett elevhem som jag skulle tillhöra de närmaste två åren.

Väl framme på skolan så slapp jag gå in med första års eleverna en lärare lät mig bli sorterad utan för stora salen, sorteringshatten, en sliten hatt som inte så mycket ut för världen men den hade tydligen en stor magisk kraft. Den hade lite problem att sortera mig, den tyckte att mitt rena blod passade in i Slytherin, men mitt goda hjärta i Gryffindor och min kunskap i Ravenclaw. Men till slut valde den att placera mig i Gryffindor, läraren som hette professor Mcgonagall visade mig till bordet som tillhörde Gryffindor. Mcgonagall var elevhems föreståndare för Gryffindor.

När jag satt mig ned vid bordet så stirrade ganska många runt bordet på mig, jag kände hur jag blev rödare och rödare om kinderna.

Men då slogs dörrarna upp till den stora salen och allas blickar vändes dit. Tack och lov tänkte jag, jag vände mig om för att kolla på vad det var som hände, det var alla första års elever som kom in i salen för att bli sorterade, sorterings seremonin var tog en stund och när alla elever satt på plats så reste sig en man från huvudbordet och alla tystnade.

**Till alla nu nya elever säger jag välkommen till Hogwarts och till er gamla elever välkommer tillbaka.**

Han pratade om några regler och en skog sedan sade han att det var bara att ta för sig av maten, och då upptäckte jag att bordet var fullt utav mat, det fanns allt möjligt på bordet, jag började ta för mig av maten och drycken, och när jag var klar så undrade jag vad som skulle hända nu.

Då reste sig mannen där framme som tydligen var rektor och hette Dumbledore, det fick jag veta under middagen när jag satt och lyssnade på några äldre elever.

Han sade till förste prefekterna att det var dags att visa de nya eleverna till sovsalarna, jag följde lydigt skaran av förstaårselever för att komma till sovsalen.

Oj vilken syn det var att komma in dit, det var det mysigaste stället jag sett i mitt liv, det var så hemtrevligt, det fanns några fåtöljer, en soffa, några bord och en eldstad.

Det fanns några trappor som förmodligen ledde upp till sovsalarna. Jag vart visad till den salen som det stod en femma på, och prefekterna som var Hermione och Ron visade hur allt fungerade, de förklarade att våra tillhörigheter hade burits upp till sov salarna.

Jag kände hur trött jag började bli och bestämde mig för att sova, klockan var ändå ganska mycket. Jag somnade ganska fort och sov en drömlös sömn.

Dagarna flöt på och jag hade blivit vän med Hermione igen efter det som hände på tåget.

Jag tillbringade mycket av min tid i biblioteket, och innan jag visste ordet av så hade det blivit vinter, och med bara några dagar kvar till jullovet så hade det hunnit komma ganska så mycket snö, snön tyngde stegen när man gick ned mot växthusen. Man höll sig mest inomhus och gjorde läxor, det var en hel del läxor dem lade på en, jag hade missat både hogsmead turerna, och vad jag förstod på pratet runt om mig så hade jag verkligen missat den gulliga lilla byn med dess små butiker. När jag inte satt i biblioteket eller pluggade så umgicks jag med Lavender Brown en tjej som jag kommit väldigt nära de senaste månaderna, Lavender var väldigt kär i Ron, så fort man nämnde hans namn så rodnade hon, Lavender hoppades på att hon snart skulle våga bjuda ut honom.

Jag peppade henne allt vad jag kunde, men det var inte alltid det lättaste, men vi pratade och umgicks, gick långa promenader runt skolgården och bara pratade om allt mellan himmel och jord.

Visst umgicks jag med Harry, Ron och Hermione också, men det var oftast bara på lektionerna som vi hade tillsammans, och nu när vi gick vårt sjätte år så var det riktigt viktigt att hänga med på lektionerna, missade man nått så kunde det vara det som fick en att falla.

Och för Lavenders skull så umgicks vi med dem med, men det var bara för at hon var så himla kär.

Några dagar innan lovet skulle börja fick jag mitt första brev hemifrån sedan jag börjat på Hogwarts, jag kände på mig att det inte skulle bli ett trevligt bre, med tanke på att jag gick i Gryffindor och inte gick i Slytherin som resten av min familj gjort. Jag fick ugglan vid frukosten så jag åt snabbt upp och bad Lavender följa med mig för att öppna brevet.

[ Brev

_Vilmi_

_Vilken otur att du hamnade i Gryffindor och svek familjens raka led av Slytherinare. _

_Angående ditt jullov så ska du följa med familjen Malfoys förtjusande son Draco hem, vi ska spendera jul med familjen Malfoys i år, så vi tycker inte att det är någon idé för dig att åka hem emellan, det blir lättare om du åker dit med honom på en gång. _

_George & Marianne _

[ Slut Brev

* * *

Det kommer att komma mer, man kan ju inte sluta nu eller?

Tacksam för kommentarer, både positiv och negativ! Jag vill ju kunna skriva en bra Fanfic.


End file.
